Accidental CFO
by JKenzo
Summary: How brat became CFO


**CATEGORY:** Drama, Humor

**PAIRINGS:** Willow / Kennedy

**SEASON: **BtVS – About two weeks after Chosen

**INFO:** For my friend EJ who read my story** Another dimension, New Galaxy** (Damn thing don't let me link to it) and asked: _"How the hell brat became CFO" _and my answer: _"Accidentally" _didn't satisfy her. So, EJ, here's that background story. Are you satisfied now? (Yeah, it happens fast, but hell, they've living fast lifes)

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Without saying anything Kennedy watched as Willow came into their room, undressed and went to bed and fell a sleep almost immediately. She was worried, for weeks Willow had not had any free time, she worked sixteen hours a day. Kennedy had seen symptoms of burn out many times before and Willow showed almost all of them. She stood up, took Willow's to-do list, looked at it and as she turned page after page she shook her head. She took her list and cell phone, walked out from their room and dialed a number.

"Oh, Miss d.. Miss Kennedy, how can I help you?"

Kennedy grinned. "Nice catch there, Bob, I need big estate from Cleveland. I'll fax requirements and price range to you and..." Kennedy glanced her wrist watch. Willow would probably sleep seven to eight hours. "I expect that you have some candidates in six hours."

"Its.. bit fast schedule but I think we can manage, Miss Kennedy."

"Cool. And another thing, I need..."

She talked almost an hour with her lawyer and she found few other items at Willow's to-do list which they could handle and during the call she found out that her father had ordered her lawyers to keep in touch of Council's finances and they gave briefing about them to her. After call she took seven tasks off from Willow's list. Call cost quite a lot to her, but it took much pressure off from Willow so she thought it was worth of it. For few hours she made other calls and after that she started to look for Buffy or Giles. When she walked in to dining area, she saw Buffy at the end of the dining room. She walked to her.

"Hey, Buffy, Can I use some of the older girls?" She asked.

"For what?"

"Just a thought; why would Xander, Wills and Giles make all calls to new girls and their parents? If we give nice script to these girls to follow, girls could pretend they've working as secretary for Watcher's Council and put them to explain things to parents. It doesn't matter for parents or new slayers who calls to them, they don't know if its Willow or Rona... well, not Rona, she's... really not telephone-able. But you get what I mean?"

Buffy looked at her, idea was so simple that she was amazed that Giles and Willow hadn't thought about it. "Yeah, sounds good, but we have only three phones."

Kennedy grinned. "Nah, I ordered twenty cells, first month's free of charge. And after that?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I can afford that if new council won't need them anymore. Do you know where Giles is?"

"At his room. And Kenny?"

"What?"

"You've been hanging too long with Willow, I mean telephone-able?"

As he phone rang Kennedy looked at caller ID and frowned. Then she grinned to Buffy. "Yeah, she rubs on to you, don't she? And I've known to do serious babbles already and we've been together only for few months." She said and answered the phone and listened for while. "OK, Fax it to me."

Kennedy walked to fax machine, took pile of faxes and looked at them, then she walked to Giles' door and knocked. When Giles opened it she gave few faxes to him.

"Here's few places at Cleveland which might fit to your purposes. Can I come in?"

"By all means, come in."

"I arranged so that older girls are now calling to all of the known new Slayers and their parents and explaining situation to them, and I arranged five cell's for girls so that they can call to their parents to tell they've OK. Wills was in the brink of burn out, and what I see so are you, so I figured I could use my connections to help you a bit."

"Oh, that call center was good idea."

"Yeah, thought so. And I took liberty to put my law firm to check Council's funding in US and I found some emergency funds that are usable if three Watcher's agree for it. Strange arrangement, but it fits fine to our purposes. Robson still is Watcher, he found one more and he arranged so that you are reinstated as a Watcher. Robson and I have arranged so that you and.."

Kennedy glanced her papers "Cedric Pryce, have meeting in bank in LA about those funds. So I actually upscaled your housing requirements in Cleveland a bit. You find three candidates in those files. And I just gave Robson my British law firms contact details, so they can check Council's shit there." Kennedy said.

"Nah, don't worry, for now I've paying all of the law expenses and shit, but after old Council's money have been transferred under your new one, I expect full pay back if it seems possible. If not... well, I can afford that." She continued when she saw Giles' expression.

Giles eyes widened. "How do you... know how to do these things? You're just...a girl."

"I've had my own trust fund since I was born, and hey, I grew up watching my dad handling his business and he made sure I'm trained to do this shit. Don't worry, I think I'm better prepared to do this shit than you are. After all your weight is only about 5 million sterling and you never had to managed your own wealth." Kennedy grinned. "Yeah, of course I made them to look at your financial status, I have to know who I'm dealing with. I bet I'm the only one who knows you're a upper class twit."

Giles sat down. He was dumbfounded. "But.."

"Nah, forget it I won't tell anybody. You have four hours to get ready for the meeting at the bank. So I have to guide you through what my lawyers have found out about Council's financial status in US. First..."

They talked about and hour and after that Giles left to get new Watcher from LAX so that they could get into meeting at bank in time.

Kennedy walked down to dining room carrying Willow's task list and her eyes lighted up when she saw Willow. She ran to her, hugged and kissed her.

"Hey there lover, haven't seen you in twelve hours."

Kennedy whined. "Twelve hours?" She looked at her wrist watch. "damn, I've been working for seventeen hours straight."

"Yeah, are you hungry?" As Willow said that her phone rang, she looked caller ID and grimaced.

"Starving. Could ya' get me some food, I'm sorry, I have to take this call?" Willow nodded and left to kitchen.

"Miss Kennedy, we are getting calls from companies that do business with Watcher's Council, someone told them we're handling their things now."

Kennedy frowned. "Yeah, it seems that I'm handling Council's financial things now."

"Yes, I thought so. So I have few bills that need to be paid and some other papers and business deals. I'll send those to you."

"Thanks, for now pay everything that goes under 100K's from my account and make loan papers for Watchers Council. How much I still have in my use?"

"Just under two millions, but for these actions you've done today I can assure you that we can arrange so that we take your advice in consider when investing your trust funds assets if you need more funding. I must say that this day have been very interesting, what are you up to?"

"It seems that I'm doing friendly takeover of a multinational organization." Kennedy said and smiled as Willow brought tray full of food to her. "But I have to go now. I have few other things to take care."

"Yes, and Miss Kennedy... I always knew you can do it if you just put yourself in to it."

Kennedy grinned. "Yeah, you were good teacher."

"I never thought you listened me back then."

"Of course I did, before today I just didn't need to use that knowledge. Thanks Bob."

Willow furrowed her brows. "You're doing friendly takeover of multinational organization?"

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it, that was just stupid financial babble with my lawyer. It just gives me headache. Here's your to-do list, I took some of your load to myself. Ones with X have been taken care, and the ones I marked with K are under work."

As Kennedy said this Vi came to her.

"Kenn, about half of these people want to meet us. What do we do?" Kennedy glanced her and frowned.

"Put them on side for now, we arrange meetings later. We can't send you girls to talk with them, new Watcher's coming today we put him and..."

Kennedy looked around and grimaced when she saw dining room filled with young girls. "...damn... and Xander to do personal meetings, tell Buffy to take Xander on the shopping, buy him good suit." She said, took her wallet and pulled out credit card and gave it to her.

"in fact tell Buffy to take girls who have done calling to mall and buy some clothes and shit and tell her to buy Xander reasonable suit with good pair of shoes, socks, ties and shirts, tell her to put like five grand for that, three grand for herself and fiver - and I mean five hundred, not grands - for each girl."

"Cool, thanks Kenn."

Kennedy smiled to her. "Yeah, you've earned it with doing all those calls and its kinda advance payment for days to come. And remember, take only the girls who have been doing calling."

After Vi had left Kennedy turned to Willow.

"Where were we?"

Willow took her eyes off from her pad and looked at her. "You... you did all this today?"

"Nah, my law firm did most of the work. And I had to, you were in the brink of burn out and I can't let that happen to my girl."

Willow glanced her to-do list again. Then at Kennedy and smiled. "OK, who are you and what have you done to my brat?"

"Hey, I resent that! Being brat and getting your way is hard work! It don't come easy," Kennedy said, kissed Willow and grimaced. "actually I'm not sure what has happened. About seventeen hours ago I took your to-do list and found that there was few items in which my law firm could help with. I called them and then they had Council's financial stuff and they gave me briefing about them and... suddenly I was arranging call center here, funding over there, then I was briefing Giles about Council's financial stuff for the meeting I arranged for him at bank and now I'm waiting conference call from England. I really don't know what happened, it seems there was void around old Council and now that I asked about its financial stuff suddenly I'm the go to girl about Council's issues. Now what!" Last words she yelled at Angel. "Sorry, Angel. I'm just bit.. agitated."

"I got this call from someone called Robson and he send some faxes to you and said you should look at these." He said and gave pile of faxes to her. Kennedy looked at faxes.

"Oh, great. More work." Kennedy frowned and started to go through faxes. As she did that Giles, accompanied by thirty-something blonde man, came to their table.

"Cedric, here's Willow Rosenberg and Kennedy, give those Bank papers to Kennedy, she and Willow are building new Council with Robson." Giles said and blonde man put two binders on front of Kennedy glanced binders and started to bang her head to table. "I will.. never... again... help... anybody." Willow giggled.

Giles furrowed his brows, took his glasses off and started to clean them. "Maybe its best if we leave them alone..." He said, but Kennedy grabbed his sleeve.

"Nah, it was just slight case of burn out. Giles, I need official position in new Council, my law firm is getting calls from builders and companies and shit and at the moment I'm paying all Council's bills... in Angel's office there should be contracts from me, Robson has already signed those contracts, they need your's and Pryce's – whoever he is – signature too and then I'm your CFO." Kennedy said. "oh, and at the moment Council owes me $720 830. I won't take any interest but I WILL want my money back."

"Yes, of course. Kennedy, you're doing good job. And this is Cedric Pryce." Giles said, Kennedy nodded to Cedric and they left.

Willow kissed chastely Kennedy and shook her head. "I don't know if I can be with you anymore.."

Kennedy squealed and her eyes widened. "Wh-what? I thought I just help you and I did and I didn't do anything bad... well, I own now few footholds in Council, that can be looked as bad thing, but Council's not Ltd, so its not like I'm breaking the law, its just unethical, but.. I mean..I'm doing kinda thing in what my dad prepared me most of my life. I had best teachers, best law firms and shit. And even when I was at UK my dad made me take care of my trust fund and study financial shit. I always hated it but hell... it seems I'm good at it...Will... I mean, I don't– " Willow kissed her and as she backed up after kiss she smiled shyly.

"Nah, it was joke, really bad one I admit, sorry that I scared you. I just fell in love with brat who only was interested about fighting and seducing me. I always thought I'd take care of you and now you've... taking care of me and what I heard, you take care of girls and even Giles and now you're taking care of Council's money. You kinda killed my fantasy."

Kennedy grinned. "And... what kind of fantasy are we talking about?"

"Well.. I had this idea me being provider and coming back home from hard day at work and there's this sexy young slayer waiting for me at home... maybe in maid's uniform and... then we'd have wild... you know.. and then she'd go and kill few vampires and when she comes back home it would be me waiting..."

Kennedy grinned. "I could live in that fantasyland." Then she suddenly realized what Willow had said and her eyes widened. "Will... you said you love me?"

Willow lowered her gaze to table, it seemed she could not get those words out from her mouth again. She knew she had said them and she knew she had meant them, but suddenly she was afraid that Kennedy didn't share her feelings.

"Will?" Kennedy asked, then she realized why Willow was hesitating, she smiled and reached on to Willow's chin and raised her eyes to meet hers. "Will.. I thought that Amy bitch already reveled my feelings?"

"Huh?" Willow was baffled.

"You told me that only kiss of true love could've broken that spell... I kinda have memory that it was **me** who kissed you and brought you back.. Yeah, I do love you, more than anybody or anything."

Willow smiled, she did not understand how she didn't see it back then? "Wait... you loved me even then?" She asked.

"Yep. Though it took few days after that I realized it, but yeah, I've loved you long time." Kennedy said and giggled. "and that sounded like bad line from porn movie."

Willow giggled. "Should we go upstairs and love long time?"

"Good god." Xander said imitating Giles. "are you two _trying _to invade in to my fantasies? OUCH!" He said when Kennedy kicked him. "don't do that. Slayer strength, remember? You could've broken my leg."

"Sorry... but it kinda was your own fault. What do you want? If you want my help you won't get it. I'll do only one take over a day."

Xander looked her questionably.

"Don't ask." Willow said and Xander shrugged his shoulders.

"Just asking if Wills wants to go shopping, Buffy's taking us. But I guess she has other plans." He said.

Kennedy glanced Willow. "You wanna go shopping? I mean I still have few things to take care, so you could."

"Nah, I go later with you. I could plan a real date for us. And Xand... its Kenn's credit card Buffy's using so make sure she stays under her credit limit."

Xander furrowed his brows. "Kenny's? She didn't mention that. She just said that she'd have to get suit for me so that I'm presentable when I go and talk to parents of new slayers." Then he frowned. "So I'm going shopping all alone with Buffy The Mall Slayer and bunch of teen girls. Sounds great..."

Kennedy chuckled and looked at Willow. "You, my young padawan, wise decision made by not going."

Xander grinned. "I really don't know why Buffy and Dawn don't like you. You make Wills happy, you help organizing all this shit, you give Buffy money for shopping spree and you quote Start Wars. Hell, if you'd be free I'd make my moves on you."

Suddenly Kennedy stood up, stroked Xander's chest and furrowed her brows. "Nope. You seem to miss some crucial parts," She said. "though, I'm grateful that one of Will's friends accepts me. I know it means lot to Will, so it means lot to me too. Thanks Xand."

"Yeah, thanks Xan." Willow said. "and I think that there's anxious blonde waiting for you." She continued and pointed at Buffy. It almost looked like she was pounding her feet IN to the floor. Xander grimaced.

"Yeah... there's Mall Slayer waiting for me.. But hey, I got molested by sexy lesbian, I think I can manage through this day with that memory." He said and dodged Willow's slap. "missed me!" He continued and ran away.

Kennedy sat down and kissed Willow. "Will, you know I really do have things to do. I have conference call with Robson and British law firm, then I have to make appointment to doctor, and... well, all this shit will take about two hours or so. You really could've gone with them."

Willow furrowed her brows. "Doctor? Is there something wrong with you?"

"Nah, earlier when I was discussing with Giles he said something that gave me an idea. And I need my family doctor's opinion about that. Nothing about me or any of slayerettes."

"OK. I'm still tired, come and wake me up after you're done, alright?"

"Count on it." Kennedy smirked. "could ya' make it naked nap? That would make things easier when I come and wake you up..."

Willow playfully smacked her. "Brat!" She said and stood up. Kennedy looked as she left toward their room.

"Bed..." She wishfully whispered when her phone rang.

"Kennedy." She answered.

Six hours later Kennedy came back to their room, undressed herself and cuddled against Willow's warm body, kissed her neck and immediately fell a sleep.


End file.
